Field
The technology disclosed relates to refined survey of Internet infrastructures, building on the technology described in '315 publication. In particular, a pattern of measurements is disclosed that improves data collection.
Related Art
In the Internet Infrastructure Survey '315 publication, these inventors disclosed using survey code to measure different aspects of access quality. Little or nothing was said about how many samples to take. That practical issue arose as a result of adoption of the survey technology disclosed.
With adoption of technology previously disclosed, opportunities have arisen to refine and improve on use of survey code to collect access quality measurements.